


The Diary of Penny Parker

by HairGoddess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, College Student Peter, Diary/Journal, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Not Beta Read, Student James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Student Tony Stark, Young James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Young Tony Stark, organic webs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HairGoddess/pseuds/HairGoddess
Summary: Penny Parker and Tony Stark go to MIT.Will the two genius prodigies survive college?Will they be able to get the stark weapons off the streets?Will they be able to find out who is dealing stark weapons?The first Iron Man  and Spider Homecoming together in one story.little note: redoing the story a little.  Chapter 1-8 is redone.  I'm going to start writing new chapters.I am dyslexic there will be mistakes.  Please for give me.I will do my best to up date.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	1. infor

**Author's Note:**

> Ok boys and girls, first off I am dyslexic so that means I will have mistakes in my work. Sorry about that but its life. I will do my best to up date this on time I hope to do a chapter once a week. Now if You like my idea use it ok. just let me know so i can read it too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Penny Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new version of my first chapter hope you guys like it

Hi Diary,

My name is Penny Parker, I hate the idea of a diary. Who writes in a diary nowadays? I guess I do now. It was my social worker’s idea. Well really it was a grief counselor's idea. My social worker, Miss MJ, is the one who bought this book to write in. I don't have to show her what I write. I just have to show her that I am writing, so I don't have to go back to the grief counselor. It has something to do with getting my thoughts and feelings in order, that's what the stupid counselor said. So I agreed with Miss MJ to do it. You would think I would stop trying to please people. And I really don't want to go back to that counselor he was so stupid and I don't normally call people stupid but he was one of them.

so being an inanimate object that you are I bet you are wondering why would I need a grief counselor and why do I have a social worker? so buckle up and sit down this is going to be a wild ride. tell her to start out with my life wasn't very interesting I was born August 10th 2001 my parents were Richard Parker and Mary Parker from what I remember they were scientist and they were loving parents but that's all I remember they died in a plane crash when I was 5 years old. so I became an orphan but my aunt and uncle became my Guardians.

You would love them, they were wonderful, they raised me, they were like my mom and dad and I remember them. So I'm telling you this because you need some background on me. My uncle would watch old movies with me, my favorites for Star Wars and Terminator. I know they don't really sound like girl movies but they were so good specially the Original Trilogy of Star Wars even before they put all the new CGI in it. Now my aunt was great too, she taught me how to sew, she taught me first aid and Uncle Ben helped with that too. Uncle Ben taught me how to throw a punch. Aunt May taught me how not to cook. She was not a very good cook. Uncle Ben did most of the cooking. He taught me how to cook. Do you know that cooking is very similar to chemistry? I remember just sitting on the couch with them watching documentaries. I really do miss them.

I bet you're wondering why am I missing them so you see about a year ago we all went out to ice cream and we were mugged, Uncle Ben tried to fight the mugger. Two gunshots happen in the struggle and the mugger ends up shooting Aunt May and Uncle Ben, I held Ben's hand until he left me. I know he didn't want to and he said goodbye. Aunt May was already gone, I found out later that it was an instant kill shot to her. I don't know which one was better having Uncle Ben bleed out consoling me or Aunt May just being dead and couldn't say goodbye which is the saddest day of my life. I became an orphan twice over that day. 

I don't remember too much after that for a couple of days just because I was so distraught I knew I could have done something. I could have protected them. I was too scared. You see I have powers, I'm known as the spider, but I wasn't the spider then I just got the powers. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. How random is that? I still feel like it's my fault. 

I did meet my social worker a couple days later. Her name is Mary Jane Waston, I call her Miss MJ. Even though she tells me just to call her MJ. Which I can't because I have a friend named MJ who’s real name is Michelle Jones. Well anyways Ms. MJ (the social worker) is pretty cool. She does care about me. I think she does. It doesn't seem like an act because when I was thinking of applying to MIT, she was supporting me. She told me if Tony Stark can do it so can I. She even drove me to MIT from Queens NY. She even is staying, to make sure I’m setting in ok. She said something for about two or three days. She told me that she had to see me here because she likes to see her kids succeed. I'm not sure how I feel about her thinking that I'm one of her kids. I'm just glad she is kind of looking out for me. 

So as you can guess I'm at MIT now I passed all my tests for registration. it wasn't too friggin hard. I got all the classes I want. Robotics, the art of mechanics, biochemistry, calculus, Earth history and labs to Robotics and mechanics. I have one full schedule. Miss MJ thinks I'm taking too many classes but I have a full scholarship. I gotta make it work so maybe I can graduate early. Being a ward of the state will only get me so far. I'm just glad I could get the scholarships because of it.

Oh I almost forgot to tell you about my best friends, Ned Leeds is one. Ned has been my best friend since first grade. We used to do everything together, watch movies, build Legos. He was one of my rocks when my aunt and uncle died, he's always there when I need help someone I can talk to but he does get very excited you should have seen them when he found out I was the spider he wouldn't stop for a whole week saying how much of a hero I am nice where he jumps up and down every time he sees me.

My other best friend is MJ or Michelle Jones as I have written earlier. She is the one who will always give it to you straight no matter if it hurts your feelings or not. Everybody needs a friend like that and she will always be there for me when I need her.

One thing you should know about me is that I curse in fruit. It has got me out of a lot of trouble with May:)P I know I should maybe stop but it helps me remember her and Ben. 

Well that's it for now I hope I don't forget to write in you again. Maybe I should name you. 

Feeling : I'm sad but happy and excited too. 

I was told to write my feelings down too. I really do hate this. 

Penny Parker

August 17,2016


	2. Orientated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny goes to orientation and first day of class

Hey diary,

I decided that your name is George for now on. With this book having a name I feel like I'm writing a letter.

So today was orientation, it was 4 hours long. It was ok, they took us on a tour of the campus. Miss MJ went with me to orientation. I guess I got really excited when we saw the labs. They were so sick. Miss MJ looked at me and smiled at me the way Aunt May would have. I wish I could read her mind to know what she was thinking. She made sure that I knew where the library, the cafeteria, and my dorm was. She came up to help me set up my side of the room. Which wasn’t much. I only have the stuff for my classes, one suitcase, photo album, my rebuilt laptop and my sewing machine.

Well after going through two foster homes and one group home, I wasn't able to keep a lot of my stuff but kept important stuff. My suitcase is my Uncle Ben's, it has all my clothes even my spider suit. My photo album is all the pictures I was able to save from Aunt May's and Uncle Ben's place. My laptop I rebuilt from scraps I found in the trash. It's just as fast as a laptop you would by top-of-the-line today. My sewing machine is actually my aunt May's. She taught me how to sew on it. So when I go to Salvation Army or another thrift stores I can alter the clothes so they fit me well. Plus I can patch up my spider suit when I need to.

I met my roommate today, her name is Gwen Stacy. She seems nice. She was excited to meet me, I found out there was a huge news story about Tony Stark and I being the youngest who goes to MIT. Gwen knew about me because of that story. I didn’t know about it. This is Gwen’s freshman year. I guess they room the same years together. It's her first time away from home. I kind of wish I could say the same. She told Miss MJ and me all about her family and it turns out her dad is the captain of the police force in New York. I actually worked with him when I was the Spider. What a small world am I right? 

Miss MJ had to leave today. She got a call from New York today, something about one of her cases getting into trouble . I hear her say “Why can’t all the kids be like Penny” when she hangs up the phone. She also let me know she'll see me once a month and give me a call every week to see how I'm doing. I think she even gave Gwen her phone number because she gave a look to her when she left. 

Gwen and I went out for starbucks. We took another walk around the campus to see where our classes were and the labs. We met some of the instructors. They all seemed pretty surprised to see me but hey that's their problem I'm not going to worry about it. Turns out me and Gwen are in the same chemistry class. Which is good because that means we can study together. 

So as we were heading out for dinner after our own personal tour of the campus we saw the child prodigy Tony Stark. I really wasn't paying attention. The only reason I knew he was there was because Gwen pointed him out to me saying something like oh look your competition is here. I really don't care good he's here so what. I don't know what the big deal is? He made it into college. He's rich, he's smart but so am I, the only difference is I'm not rich. Yeah I know he was held for ransom for 3 months about nine months back and it wasn't fun for him I know this but he still has his family. Oh please don't let me be jealous of him. 

Okay so I haven't had very good impressions of people, who come from money. I went to Midtown High in Queens. It was a very scientific mathematical Prep School. I got in on a scholarship, there was no way my aunt and uncle could afford the tuition. I know this kid Flash Thompson. He was a bully to me and he came from money. Most kids who went there came from money. They weren't very happy that someone who is dirt poor had better grades than them but I got to remember everybody's different.

Ned and MJ went to Midtown too. So not all the kids were bad. 

I'm feeling a little sad a little overwhelmed and I'm excited too

August 18th 2016

Penny Parker

Hey George,

Today was the first day of classes. I didn't realize how many Apple holes go to college. I had my math class today, everybody seemed okay until the instructor called upon me about an equation. I didn't think it was a big deal. I just went up to the board and finished the equation. It turns out that was the equation I was supposed to learn after a year of advanced calculus. The teacher was shocked. There's a guy in the back of the class I think his name was Mike, I heard him saying that I must have cheated or saw the equation somewhere or just copied it. I didn't know people could be so stupid out of high school. I mean how hard is it to even consider I know what I'm doing even though I'm younger than him. I'm also kind of wondering why the teacher called on me if she didn't think I could solve the problem.

It didn't help matters, when Tony Stark, who is in my math class, piped up saying he could have solved it in 3 steps and I used five. He even said it was a waste of time for us to be in this class with all the dumb apples,(It's express classes people can't be all stupid if they are taking it) he was complaining in front of the whole class, I was so embarrassed. I didn't even know him and as of right now I don't think I want to. He seems like a self conceited jerk. 

Gwen so conveniently reminds me after class, when I meet up with her. When I start telling her what happened, okay when I start complaining to her about what happened, she reminds me that he was in captivity for three months not even a year ago. Don't pass judgment until I get to know him better. She's right, it just frustrates me. I know I'm smart. I don't boost it like it seems like Stark does. Like I said yesterday I really hope I'm not jealous of him, I have to read the book first and can't judge a book by its cover. I’m gonna have to get to know him. 

I also had a history today. There's not much to tell about that one except for its an express course so I should be done with it and 9 weeks instead of 18 it's just world history not a big deal. Just extra reading.

I'm more excited about Monday’s classes than my mechanics class and I have Labs right after. I've been looking at the course book and it looks so interesting. Yes, I have already read the whole book already. I mean it's going to help me out in class. I know I'm a nerd. And I’m ok with that.

Gwen is going to a party tonight. I guess it's a welcome to college party. She asked me to come with her. I’m going to go. I’m going to make sure she will be okay. I know how college parties can get crazy. I broke up some in Queens as the Spider because they were more than crazy. Don’t worry I'm going to have fun too, I think. I hope the music isn’t too loud. My hearing is pretty sensitive. 

Feeling: Frustrated and excited

Penny Parker

August 20,2016


	3. life at MIT

Hi George,

It's Monday, I had my first mechanics class today. I had fun today. Some of the other students didn’t seem happy to see me in the class. but hey that's okay not like I haven't been dealing with that in my life. Anyways it was so fun they went over all the different types of mechanics we're going to be building a robot . It is due in 9 weeks they put us in groups of three and Stark was in my class and guess what he's one of my partners and some other guy named James Rhodes. I think Stark knows him. We start the lab tomorrow. I really hope Tony and James are not bad partners. I am looking forward to working on a robot. It has to be helpful, I have so many ideas, I hope that it's not too advanced for the teacher or my lab partners. 

Sometimes in Midtown I would advance in a group project and leave the other kids behind. I wouldn’t mean too. I just happen. I just hope it won’t happen here. We are at college right? 

Well I have my labs with Tony and James on Tuesdays and thursdays. So I guess i will find out tomorrow. 

I haven't been here for a week, I'm Itching to get out on patrol. I want to help people. I've been thinking that Queen’s Spider should come out and play. I still have a lot of things to figure out. Maybe I can still look out for Stark weapons out here in  Cambridge . I found a whole Warehouse of illegal Stark weapons by the docks in New York. Gwen’s Dad actually helped me out with that one. I could ask Tony for help but he can figure out my secret identity. I mean he is smart. 

I guess I have a lot of things to think about. I'm going to FaceTime MJ and Ned see what they say.

feeling: Out of My League 

August 22,2016

Penny Parker

Hi George, 

So talking to Ned and MJ was no help in the spider situation. Ned said that he would look into it but there's only so much you can do with computer hacking and not getting caught. MJ just says to do what I want to do I'll figure it out.

if I go out as the spider I have to be very careful because Gwen can't find out. when she does fall asleep I swear nothing awakes her up. so it may not be as hard as I think it is.

also something funny going around here at night. There seems to be something flying in the air like a jet or missile. I can't get a good look at it through my dorm window. I could hear it too. I'm really not sure what it is.

Well today what's my first lab with Tony and Rhodey( James told me to call him that). It was interesting to say the least. Tony kept on spelling out nicknames to me and Rhody. at least we came up with a plan for our helpful robot. it seems easy enough, I'm pretty sure I can have it built in like 2 days but we should probably take our time.

Another thing about Tony which is really different is that he has a light in the middle of his chest. It's very faint and I don't think anyone with normal eyesight can see it but since mine is enhanced I can. At first I thought it was just a light from a cell phone but it's too circular and too big. Maybe it's just some kind of tracer that he keeps so people can find him? If it is I totally understand I mean he was just kidnapped a couple months ago. I mean should he still be counseling or something not halfway across the country from his parents? A lot of things about Tony Stark dosen't add up. 

Feeling: Curious 

Penny Parker

August 23,2016

George,

I’m sorry it's been almost a week since I wrote on you. I have been busy. The first week of school, I had a lot of stuff I was doing. I went to chemistry on Wednesday and it turns out Gwen is my chemistry partner. I have chemistry on Wednesday and Fridays, mechanics on Mondays and Thursdays, labs for mechanics on Tuesdays and early Wednesdays, chemistry labs on Thursdays and Mondays oh and don't forget my history and English on Saturdays and I was thinking of getting a job and then if I patrol on top of that, when am I going to sleep? I know I don't sleep much, nightmares but I do know I need to sleep from time to time. So you can see I have my schedule book up. I'm surprised I have time to write on you. At least it's Sunday, my only empty day.

So I did all my work for the week. I decided to go shopping today for a treat. I'm so happy Miss MJ gave me a debit card. I pretty much get an allowance from the state of New York. It's pretty much what foster parents would get paid. I guess since I'm on my own I get the money, which is good because it helps me buy some snacks and it's paying for my phone. I'm just glad I got meals paid through the scholarship so I don't have to worry about too much eating. 

Back to shopping, I went to the thrift store. You wouldn’t believe who I ran into about a block away from the store. Tony! I was all nice and asked him what he was doing. He told me nothing and asked me what I was doing. I told him I ‘m going to the thrift store. He didn’t know what it was. So I took him. It was funny to see how amazed he was that there was a second hand store. Tony followed me like a lost puppy. He did make comments about what I was picking out. I was getting clothes that were too big for me, but I liked the fabric. I can make it into something else or just take it in. I told Tony this and he asked if he could see me sew. I think that was weird but he never saw someone sew before. I picked out a pink prom dress that was like $10. It was big and poofy, I know Gwen will love the color, I’ll make something for her. Her birthday is coming up. I got more shirts and pants to make stuff. The really weird thing was Tony got some oversized stuff too and piled it up with my things and then paid for it all. He said something like, well I want to see how this turns out so it's kind of entertainment for me. It came to $50, and Tony was like that's all. To me that's a lot and from a thrift store too. 

Tony was nice Enough to give me a ride back to the dorm but as we were walking back to his car which by the way is the coolest car ever it's our body and it is silver and I'm just like an all of his car but that's besides the point. we got to talking and he was asking me why I was going to do with that big poofy pink prom dress and I told him I was going to make something for when because it was her birthday in a week or two not sure when her birthday is but I know it's coming up she's been talking about it. Then Tony asked me how I was going to do that when me and Gwen are two different sizes. I told him I was going just wing it. He got this weird glint in his eyes and we ended up at Joanns. He hopped out of the car without a word and strolled right into the store. Turns out so he's a lot more observant than I thought he was. He went right to the mannequins and picked out a justable one that would fit me and Gwen. When I met up with him he looked at me as he put in the shopping card and told me to go check out some patterns and then go into the Fabrics as well and pick some out. I mean he totally blindsided me. I was like what is going on and he just told me, look at your tailoring some things for me and this payment for it, It is not a big deal. I could not talk him out of it so I Just Surrender, do you know I've always wanted a mannequin anyways. I just hope I have enough room in the dorm. I did stop him from buying me a new sewing machine. I ended up yelling at him that I have one and I don’t need a new one. He looked a little put out about that, I'm not sure if anyone tells him no when he wants to spend money. But that didn’t stop him from buying me measuring tape, cutting scissors, cutting board, a rotary cutter, dress ruler and all the different types of sewing needles. I had a heart attack when they rang everything up. It was so much money. I was dum found it. I tried to argue again that was too much but Tony wouldn't hear it. He said I'm buying it anyways it's either you use it or I'm throwing away. As he hands the cashier his card. Times like this I wish I didn't have super hearing as we were walking out. I heard the cashier say to one of the other cashiers I wish I had a boyfriend like that. I felt like my life was over right then.

I didn't know how we fit all the stuff in the trunk. The mannequin, dress form was in the front seat on the floor. It's a good thing I’m small or I wouldn't have fit in that seat with the box. 

When we got back to the dorm, Tony helped me bring everything up. Gwen was there and she raised her eyebrow as she saw the prom dress. That was the only thing she really picked out and she was like that is a monstrosity but the color is nice. I ended up telling her that it was for her and you should have seen her face. It was so funny and Tony's in the background snickering too. Tony said he would come over after labs to see how I'm doing with all the new sewing supplies can't believe he bought all that. and of course Gwen is telling me that he bought it cuz he's sweet on me and I know that's not true. 

Feeling: Overwhelmed 

August 28, 2016

Penny Parker

Whats Up George,

It's been a week. I know I should have wrote on you sooner, just don’t tell Ms. MJ. What am I thinking of course you can’t tell Ms. MJ, you're a book. Well anyways this last week was uneventful. Went to class and labs. By the way we finished the robot for machines class on Tuesday. Tony and I are building battle bots now. Rhodey is not too happy with us, Tony has taken to calling him planitplus, a new nickname. It's a little funny. 

I did get to play a little with my new sewing stuff. I'm going to make a new Spider suit. A Halloween store is opening up next week. And on the flyer they are having a big sale on bodysuits. If I can get at least 2 in red and 2 in blue I will have two new suits. Have to be careful, got to sew them when Gwen is asleep. 

Talking about Gwen and sewing I did finish her dress too. I made it into a cocktail dress. She loves it. I knew she would. I also started on Tony’s stuff too. He bought Rhodey over on Thursday to show him all the stuff I was doing. It was almost like Tony was proud of me. I'm not sure why he would be. I think I heard Rhodey say Tony can’t adoptop me. I wasnt that night, it was this morning. Very weird don’t you think?

Feeling: at home

Penny Parker

September 4,2016


	4. More life at MIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more life at MIT

Hey George

I got this idea, it's been getting colder over here so to stay warm when I'm outside protroling, I’m going to make a heater in my suit. I got a couple of heated blankets, 2 pairs of long johns. I know hear me out, I'm going to wove the corls from the blankets through the long johns. And I'm going to hook the electronics to a portable telephone charger so I have about 5 hours of warmth when I'm out. It will take me a couple days to get my suit put together. 

So homecomings are going to happen pretty soon and that's gonna be really hard because I know everybody's parents or families are going to be coming and I won't have mine. But I'm not looking forward to it and I can't let things make me sad. I know I'm still healing But maybe I will go out as The Spider during Homecoming so I don't have to deal with it as Penny.

I gotta go I have a lap soon, I can't let Tony and James down.

Ned and MJ call me every 2 to 3 days which is great and we keep on texting back-and-forth I have the best friends ever

I will write in you sooner. I hope.

I am feeling a little depressed but hopeful.

September 8, 2016

Penny Parker

###  Hey George,

It's Saturday. Something happened today. You remember Mike from my Math class. Well he and some of his friends cornered me after math class. I was going to meet up with Gwen for lunch before my history class. When Matt and his friends came up to me. Saying things I really don't want to write down. Lets just say he was being a real apple hole and his friends were bananas. They were going too far, they were going to touch me, well my shoulder anyways. But no one will touch without my permission again (we will not talk about that right now) I moved out of the way and before he could grab or Try to grab me Gwen was right there, she stopped him. I guess it was a good thing too because I would have broken his hand. Tony and Rhodey came around the corner to see what was happening. I've never seen them so mad, they scared Matt and his goons so bad I think they actually peed their pants and that's saying a lot because Tony is way younger than this Matt guy. 

So right now it's lurch time and I am sitting in the courtyard with my sandwich writing in you. Gwen, Rhodey and Tony and setting with me. We are planning on what to do tonight. Well after I get out of history……………

**_Sweet Cakes just told me to give you back to her. I would have ever guessed she would be one to write in a diary. You should see the look she is giving me. It’s like a mad little puppy. So she is telling you about Matt and his lackeys, It's not as nice as she is writing it. I swear she can't even curse in writing. Matt is a Asshole and his lackeys are basters, to put it right. (OHHH she is giving me the evil eye now. I’m just going to keep you out of reach right now). We found, as in me and Rhody, Penny backed up in a corner with Gwen yelling at that asshole about not touching Pen, gripping his wrist. Penny telling him that no one's going touch her. I was going to kill him (I don't think Sweet Cakes over there would appreciate what I really wanted to do to him and I'm sure she doesn't want me writing in you about it)OOHh and yes I did make him piss his pants. he better not be messing with Penny again._ **

**_So on the lighter side yes we're going out tonight I'm taking everybody to the clubs. I just got mine and Penny’s fake ID done. So she has no excuse not to come._ **

**_Tony Stark_ **

I just got you back from Tony. I had to go to history before I got you. I really hope Tony didn’t read you but he did say he didn’t. I asked Rhodey and Gwen too and they said that they made sure no one read you. Because if they did well you know. 

Anyways Tony told me about his plan about getting into the clubs he wants to go to. But I don’t see how we can get in. I mean he's Famous and I was just on the news about being a child prodigy well he was too. He says don't worry about it. That we will get in. Gwen is all Excited she said she wants to go dancing, she's not worried about getting in either I don't even think Rhodey worried about getting in. Am I the only sensible person here?

Well I got to go and get Ready for tonight Gwen is going to help me do my hair and makeup. should be fun. 

Feeling like a little Rebellious

Penny Parker

September 10, 2016

Dear George,

I just read what Tony wrote on you. I cannot believe he used naughty words, I was trying to keep this book as nice and clean as I can for future generations to read in like 300 years from now and then look at what he did. Well I'm pretty sure no one's going to wait some 300 years. I'll probably throw you away before the new year. don't worry George I still love you well not really but hey you're just a book so it doesn't matter. 

Well on Saturday night we did get into the clubs. Gwen and I went dancing on the dance floor, Tony and Rhodey came and joined us. It was a lot of fun. So I found out spiders really do get drunk on alcohol. I only had half a drink. I was feeling buzzed. I knew I had to stop or I may have lost control and I didn't want to hurt anyone but the good thing is my metabolism speeds it through really fast, so I was only a little drunk for about 5 minutes, I think. Okay I knew I shouldn't have drank. I'm underage but you know why I can't try things from time to time I don't have to be perfect. I won't be drinking any time soon though, I can’t lose control of myself. I can break something or someone if I do. 

The world is like paper to me. Just a little pressure from my finger can destroy things. I am constantly maintaining my strength but sometimes it is just so hard. sensory overload are not fun either they even make it harder for me to control my strength. I wonder sometimes if these Powers aren't a gift but just another form of Parker luck, but I know there are gifts especially after I help a little girl or little boy find their parents and their smiles on their faces make it all worth it are saving a person from getting hit by a car it makes it worth it. 

Well speaking of powers and all, my spider suit is ready and I'm going out on patrol. It's been almost a month and I am nearly climbing the walls literally. So I got new web shooters. I've been taking scraps from the labs. Don't worry they all have been scrapped pieces, no one's going to use them. In chemistry I was able to make some webs so I'm good to go, even though I make my own website organically. It just makes me really really hungry afterwards when I use my organic webs. The thought of using my organic webs is kind of gross. I'm just glad it comes out of my wrist instead of where it comes out of with real spiders. Ewww. No one knows.

September 12, 2016

little stress but happy 

Penny Parker


	5. Spidey and Iron boy meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to write this chapter as a diary entry. So i didn't :) I hope you like it. Please comment and let me know.

"It's Wednesday, who robs a bank on Wednesday?" Penny thinks. "I mean wouldn't it be easier on like a Saturday night, plus It wouldn't interfere with my class work. I still have to get back and study with Gwen. She is going to be so mad. I only went out for two hours. I was hoping that I was done patrol for to night" 

Penny is across the street on a roof of the building looking at the 1st national bank on main street. The bank is in the process of being robbed, She counts five guys with guns and by the looks of it, they have Stark Inc guns, the high tech ones. The robbers held two bank tellers hostage. Well looking on the bright side at least they don't have more. It is close to closing time. 

A spider surveys the scene The police have surrounded the front of the building. She is figuring that the back door would be her best route. She plans to take the thugs down from behind. As Spider checks her web fluid to make sure there is enough, Then a metal man lands next to her. (think of the Ironman suit from the first movie) “Sounds like a good plan, how can I help?” This scares the vigilante who jumps across to the other side of the roof. She knows it is not a threat to her because the spidey sense(Ned names it, Mj calls it loser alert) didn't go off. She was so focused On her plan and she must have been talking out loud too. 

"Whoa, calm down I'm not here for you, I just want to get those weapons" It says, It points to the bank below. 

Penny shoots a web at its extended hand, "No way man, I've worked long and hard to get those things off the streets of Queens! You're not taking them."

The Metal man looks and the web on it hand, " wait your The Spiderling, spiderman, Spider from New York. That's gross by the way" It melts the webs off its hand with the repulsor. "I knew it. He owes me $50. So what are you doing here? I'm Iron man by the way, I just want to get those fucking guns off the street just like you.".

“How do I know I can trust you and you don't want those guns for yourself?”

“Look Spiderling, is it? Those guns shouldn’t be in those thugs hands. The guns should be in the hands of US soldiers. And if I can save a couple people on the way, kudos to me. Now I like your plan a lot better than I was thinking of just go in and start shooting but if you want me to do that or I can help you.” clapping his hands together “So what's the plan, itsy bitsy bug?” 

Penny couldn’t help rolling her eyes behind her mask. This guy was insufferable, he couldn't be worse than the other mask guy she teamed up with. What was his name? Deadpool. Well at least he's not making a pass at her. He is just being a jerk. “Fine but I take the lead, You do as I say and No killing!”

“No worries, I love strong women,” Penny could tell he was smiling. Well forget about not making a pass at her. 

They swig/flew around the outer street to the back of the bank on the roof, so the cops or the bank robbers couldn’t see them. The plan was to go through the back but there was no clear way to get to the ground floor back exit without being seen. 

Ironman seeing the door had a Computerlies lock, he goes to blast it with his Repulsor but Penny stops him taking aim,” don't do that it'll be too loud they'll hear us” going over to the door, and crushes the lock with her hand. The Spider hear a soft holy fuck come from behind her. She couldn’t help smiling under the mask. For some reason vigilante just loved making the male species speechless, something to do with Female power. MJ may have something to do with that thought. 

They were in luck. It turns out the door led to a staircase that connected it to every floor so all Penny had to do was jump down the middle and then slow her descent with her webs. Iron Man just flew down. The young vigilante opened the ground floor door into the back offices of the bank and they could hear the robbers yelling at each other.

“I guess they were thinking about getting caught” Ironman sparked

“ No strawberries Sherlock”, Penny replied without thinking. “Now look there's five of them I’ll web of the guns and you knock them out. sounds like a plan?”

The Man in the Iron suit had to pause for a second, the spider had said something very familiar but that couldn't be the same person, she just couldn't be. The person Iron Man was thinking of was the sweet innocent girl who would have nothing to do with being a crime fighter. Taking that second to center himself “No problem spider I got the plan.”

The moment that Iron Man agreed with the spider she jumped up to the ceiling and crawled above the criminals heads. Iron Man had to give it to her. That was freaking cool he heard about it on the news about how she can climb walls but he's never seen it. 

Things happened very fast. Spider web type one of the guns and shot were fired off. Iron Man used his for posters to knock out three of the criminals. As the Young crime-fighter runs around the ceiling dodging more bullets, jumping down doing a round kick at one of the two criminals. The last thug to be taken down was able to shoot the spider.

"Figging apples that hurt! That's not nice mr. criminal. I just came to help the nice people out," she says as she webs the last thug up. “ Ok Ladies time to go just tell the cops that the bad guys are all tied up.” not a second later after Spider said that she was flying in the air with Iron Man holding her princess style back through the stairwell out the roof door into the night sky. "put me down!! I didn't sign up for a date with the tin man from Oz."

Iron man only knew one person who would curse with fruit like Spider was doing. There is no mistaking it now, The spider is Penny Parker. They had enough lab time together building that dumb robot for class, that he knew they both could do by themselves in an hour. He knew she was playing dumb just like he was. Tony knew because he could see that she wanted to upgrade the robot with more than what the teacher wanted. He could tell she was holding back. He had seen her do her calculus work without a problem and as fast as he could. Tony knew what happened to her parents and to her Aunt and Uncle. They had a heart full talk about it when he started  complaining talking about his parents. Penny had basically told him she would do almost anything to have her parents, Aunt and Uncle back, he knew that it wasn't the whole story. Tony and Rhodey didn't press for the rest of the story. They do know that Penny went through a lot in the foster care system and that she didn't want to go back, and that she worked really hard to get away from the group homes. Tony has respect for Penny for that because he has his father to help him ( even though he doesn't want it) and money to get him into MIT a lot easier. To him she had lost everything and still she is looking to the future. Penny has become the sunshine in his life, even Rhodey can say that too, it's always fun to be around the bundle of happiest and joy. In a short time he had known her, Penny had become one of two of his best friends. 

So Tony felt he knew Penny Parker pretty well, most of the time she seemed like an open book. Well he guesses that he hasn't read this chapter yet because Tony is sure that the girl in his arms is Penny dressed up as the Spider. He is so going to make sure she has something better to wear. But first he needs to get that bullet out. The hospital was out of the question. His lap will have to do, still wrapping his head around the fact that one of his friends just got shot, That is not supposed to happen!!!!!. or it shouldn't happen.

They soon landed in front of his warehouse on the outskirts of town

"I can't" Iron man clinches the spider closer as he walks into the warehouse , Muttering" I need a first aid kit I need a first aid kit" Placing the spider on a table. As Penny looks around, she realizes there's a familiar smell, "It is a lap" the Spider thinks. This lap is better than the school's. The equipment she sees gets her hands twitchy to touch the machines. The Spider feels like a kid in a candy store. But first she needs to get the bullet out of her calf. Iron man is not setting off her spider sense so why worry about him. What worries her a little bit is the fact that she's so at ease with a stranger or who knows a robot.

There's an exacto knife on the table she is sitting on and right next to her is the first aid kit that this moron Iron Man is looking for. The super hero knows she needs to get the bullet out and already her skin has healed over the womb. It's not like she hasn't done before, so without thinking she starts Talking, (it helps her to keep her mind off of what she's about to do)" Well Iron man was it? You're new at this aren't you?" She opens the kit, takes an alcohol wipe out and wipes the knife and her hands. " I mean you're going a little crazy just because someone you don't know got a little hurt." she rips open the suit at the area the bullet hole was. "It's super hero 101 you don't bring people you don't know to your secret lab at the outskirts...... of town', The Spider cuts her leg big enough for her fingers to fit, "I can........be a crazy person........who could kill you" drops the bullet on the table and then places two band aids on the womb.

"WHAT THE FUCK PENNY" the site of Penny Parker in a Spider suit taking a bullet out of her leg could be the most bad ass thing Tony Stark has seen. It didn't even seem like it bothered her. Besides the deep breaths now and then.

"Wait one Dewberry minute, why are you yelling at me? wait wait........... you know my name?" she jumped and fell off the table. 

"Oh my God, you're a jumping spider" he laughed hard. Tony took off his mask laughing so hard that he was crying. Now Penny understood what the smell that was so familiar about this place was Tony. "Come on Sweet Cakes let me show you around." Tony grabs Penny and pulls her to her feet. 

"Hate that name, so what got you flying around in a tin can, Bubba? Penny pulled off her mask as well, smiling.

"And you say I have bad nicknames for people. Long story short I'm in this so-called tin can because I want to know how my father's companies weapons have gotten to terrorists and on the streets. But what I would like to know is why are you jumping around town in that god-awful leotard, I mean don't get me wrong it's a little better than the pajamas in New York. And I mean just a little better like miniscule."

“Hey wait a minute I work really hard on this suit. You have no idea how hard it is to do with someone who's snoring in your ear every night. It's not like I could do it during the day with Gwen who can walk in the room anytime. Besides it has much more personality than that soda can you're flying around in.” Penny still with her arms crossed looking straight at him. challenging him. “ do you have anything else to say I can take you right here right now with your suit or with that trust me I'll win”

he laughed come on itsy bitsy you know I'm just playing besides we really should get you better fabric for your costume I did say it look better come on I got a pizza in the back let's eat, I promise no putting down your suit anymore or at least for tonight.”

“fine but no more stupid nicknames”

“I can't promise that”

“Bubba!”

“itsy bitsy sweet cakes” 

The two had a really long night of emotional discussion, Penny ended up telling Tony about how she saw her aunt and uncle die, she was there when they bled out because they got shot by a Mugger and she couldn't do anything to help because she was so scared. She just got her powers and feels responsible , of course Tony told her it wasn't her fault but it's hard for her to believe. Tony ended up telling her about the time in his kidnapping , what the terrorists did to him, what they wanted him to do for them and even about the man who helped him get out and helped him by distracting the guards so he could build his first suit. By the time the sharing was over they both were exhausted and ended up on the couch in the corner of the lab both asleep on each other's shoulders.


	6. aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to update I just want to make sure this chapter is really good and with my reading disability is still probably have some mistakes, so let me know if the comments if there's anything I need to change or even if you like it or not.

apter Manag hey George'

No one is going to believe this, I don't even believe it myself. So I found out what that metal thing flying around was last night, It's Iron Man (that's a bad name for it I mean the suit is made out of titanium alloy) but Tony was in the suit. We talked about how he made the suit. How he made the first one when he was in captivity, turns out the terrorists who kidnapped him we're trying to get him to make his father's weapons. I know I've had a hard life but that's scary as strawberries.

I ended up explaining more about how Aunt and Uncle Ben die. That I was there when they die and I was the reason they were out that night. now look at me, I'm crying. Tony said it wasn't my fault I still am working that through I still feel responsible I didn't suggest going out that night, they would still be here,

okay so I ended up spending the night over at the lab that Tony brought us to, turns out it's his lab, it's so cool. Let me alliterate that Tony and I just fell asleep, nothing happened. The boy is more like my brother than anything else. I went in my spider suit, I had no other clothes and was late to class ,well I made it to class on time and it's just I didn't have time to go to my dormitory to get a change of clothes, so I ended up wearing one of Tony's sweatpants that had Stark's Industries logo on the leg and his t-shirt and now in all my classes I went to today now think I'm dating Tony Stark, this is awful. The worst thing about having super hearing is that I can hear everybody gossiping about it. They're saying stuff like well at least she got a rich one or at least Stark can hit that fine Apple, the rest of us can't cuz of Jail bait. 

Even Gwen threw a box of condoms at me and told me to practice safe sex. That is not even in my thought process right now! So I know she's just trying to do the whole big sister thing, saying if I have questions I can ask her . I mean she was even going over sex positions, tell me which one probably felt the best for first timers, she told me make sure its about me too not just about him, this is really weird I mean what the fig!! I mean I even heard Rhondy yelling at Tony about deflowering me, this is getting ridiculous!!!! This is getting way out of hand and it's just the first day Worse yet, next week is homecoming week and Mr. Stark (Tony's dad) is going to be here and I don't want him hearing these rumors. 

It has to be my Parker luck.  Well at least things can't get worse right. Because I know if it was anybody else no one would care. I don't know if it's because it's Tony or because it's me or because it is Tony and me or because of the whole genius thing or maybe it's because of our age. I know it's not Tony's fault I know it's not my fault I know it's those apple holes fault they can't keep to their own business. 

September 15, 2016

Feeling: frustrated 

Penny Parker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubba means brother  
> Cake means girl with a butt  
> I actually looked it up😁
> 
> so I figured Bubba as a nickname for Tony from Penny because it sounds kind of redneck (no offense to anyone) and it would get on Tony's nerves.
> 
> I kind of see Penny as having a small bubble butt just because it would be very tone because of the spider bite. That's where her nickname sweet cakes came from. And since Tony always gives the weirdest nicknames to his closest friends I thought that would be a cute one for her.


	7. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny is dealing with the aftermath of having a sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back to diary entries hope you like. Please it let me know. Please leave a Kudos or a comment thanks💛

Hey George,

so it's day two of everybody thinking that Tony and I slept together, I went to classes, I went to lab today it's so funny to see rhondy giving Tony in the stink eye. And I could still hear everybody talking about it, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I was really stressed out yesterday. It really did help for me to go out on patrol yesterday to get a lot of my nervous energy out. I was able to stop a couple of muggers and help some people bring their groceries in.

So Gwen hasn't mentioned anything about it again since the condom incident yesterday. Which was really embarrassing. We ended up talking about our chemistry project and I ended up talking about the robot me, Rhodey and Tony are doing. Which she thought was really cool. I can't help feeling like she is an older sister to me. (even though I never had a sister) She is just so supportive. Just so much different than anyone has been. I mean May and Ben were supportive but they really didn't understand the science equations and theories I would be talking about. not that I didn't love them but it's nice to talk to someone who understands a bit about it and who is closer to my age. 

Oh and you should have heard it when I told MJ and Ned about all this, they laughed their apples off. I was so stressed out yesterday I FaceTime them last night and they laughed so hard they each fell out of their chairs. I mean even MJ's mom came in her room to see if she was okay because she was laughing so hard and that is so out character (well maybe not because of the situation) Ned asked a million questions which didn't even have answers.(he loves to know everything and anything that's why he's the one on my best friends and a nerd too) it did bring some normalcy to the hole situation. I even laughed a little too. They told me just be me and fig everyone else, if they don't want to know the real me and listen to gossip then I don't need those people. When did my friends get wise? 

So tonight I have decided to watch Sailor Moon and just chill, a new translation was released on Hulu. I'm pretty excited about it I used to watch it when I was younger on USA, I know there's another series coming out Sailor Moon Crystal that should be coming out in the next year or so is so cool almost as cool as Star Wars. and talking about Star Wars there's a new movie coming out Rogue one this December I hope I save enough money to be able to go .

During some of our lap time with Rhondy and Tony I ended up making a couple of Star Wars references Rhondy got them right away he doesn't love Star Wars as much as me but he has said that he wanted to see the new movie. Tony on the other hand doesn't know a thing about Star Wars. I mean how could you grow up in this country and not know anything about Star Wars, how weird can his family be. Did his dad put him under a rock for the last 16 years? I mean it's almost sacrilegious not watching Star Wars. I mean I understand about the anime I like watching but this is Star Wars. Rhondy and I have decided to educate him about it and well tomorrow we're starting off with episode 4 you have to start with the original trilogy. I know it's probably going to add more fuel to the fire about the whole dating scenario but he's going to pick me up on Sunday and I think we're going to that secret super duper lab of his. I really hope he has a great TV there if not I mean I have a digital copy on my phone. I mean that's the only place I think we could go without people looking at us and I don't even know if Rhondy knows about this place. Maybe we just go to the dorm tv room if it's not full. I feel like this is all too much to think about.

Sep. 16, 2016

feeling: tired, judged 

Penny Parker 


	8. the weekend before homecoming part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update I hope you guys liked it, let me know in the comments or give me Kudos thanks guys for reading

=x

It's a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun is shining there's a couple of clouds in the sky. Even the temperature is perfect for Autumn today. So why was Penny Parker running around in her dorm room? It's about 9 in the morning and her friend is going to pick her up any second but she just woke up. Staying up too late last night watching TV, binge watching will get you every time. So that's why she's running around because she's throwing things around. She's getting her DVD box set of the original Star Wars trilogy. She's not much of a fan of the prequels but they're part of the story so she has one of those too. She throws them into her handbag not really even paying attention to her journal there too. 

Gwen is on her bed laughing the spiderling running around the room stuffing things into her bag " You would think you're on a major date. It's only Tony, this is too funny. You got everything in that perfect little bag of yours?" 

"Shut up Gwen, you know how important Star Wars is" Penny laughed. Surveying the room Penny figured she had everything she needed when she heard a car horn. Looking out the side of the window she saw Tony in his Audi with the top down smiling up at her. Waving her down Penny could totally hear that awful nickname sweet cakes. Not that was a bad nickname for her, it's just that it feels like it's giving fuel to the dating rumors going around." my ride's here I'll see you tonight" she grabbed your bag and ran out the door. Before Penny hit the stairwell she heard Gwen yell after her laughing" be back by 10 young lady". She couldn't help but laugh running down the stairs when she was just one of those people who she just clicked with. She was like a big sister and good friend all wrapped into one.

Penny jumped into the car without opening the door. “Hey Bubba what are we going to do today?” Throwing her bag at her feet buckling her seatbelt.

“Same thing we do everyday Penny, we're going to take over the world” Tony chuckled as he drove off. He tossed a pair of sunglasses in Penny’s lap “my car, you wear, besides its brite out, let's protect the bambi's eyes”.

“Wow a Disney reference and Animaniacs reference in 10 seconds. It’s a new record! So where are we going? I thought we were going to your dorm room or the TV room? Where's Rhordy?” The hero does her best not to grab onto the door handle, Tony's in not the most patient driver. As far as Penny can tell it looks like they're going out of town to Tony's Warehouse. 

“hey no worries he'll meet up with us later on today I actually have something that I want to work on that I think you will like” Tony makes a sharp turn as penny holds onto her seat belt she really doesn't want to ruin his car. “ Besides I feel like we need to work on your suit. I feel embarrassed on your part for wearing that Halloween costume. It's so sad.” 

“Hey I take offense to that least I'm not in a soda can, flying around”

“No offense was given I'm just pointing out which is true” he looks over smiling turning off the car since they arrived at their destination. Which Penny didn't realize before the warehouse had a garage that they pulled into, Tony also had 10 extra cars in this garage in various stages of repair. The spiderling got another tingle in her hands to work with the parts she just loved working with her hands and it would be one of the coolest things to do to restore a classic car that Is in pieces on the floor. All Penny could think of why didn't she notice this before.

“Okay stop drooling over the cars we got stuff to do in the lab”, Tony usher's her into the lab,

“But Tony cars can we build them come on man it will be fine” she whined. “Come on I mean you even have a bug, was that model T I saw”

“Of course you would be into the bug, itsy bitsy but no I need your help with something else.” 

The spider shrug at the another stupid nickname. There is no way she can win with the names.

in the lap there looked to be a dentist like chair and that had heart monitors around it. The male superhero jumped on the chair “Now Penny I need your help to change my arc reactor in my chest you're the only one I know who has small enough hands and steady hands.”

“Whoa whoa whoa you mean that thing in your chest you told me about why don't we go to the doctor about it?” 

“ Are you crazy no one knows I have it, just you and maybe Rhondy. I like to keep it that way, Can you see what the tabloids are going to say: Tony Stark son of billionaire Howard Stark has a battery in his chest no thanks” 

“Okay I understand "Tony smiles. "What are we going to do?” He pulled off his shirt and there's a black covering over a circle in the middle of his chest.

“okay give me the heart monitors pads, got made sure my heart keeps working “

“ No strawberry Sherlock '', she says as she hands over the heart pads. She goes around the chair turning on the machines. Tony has the extra Arc Reactor right next to the chair. Penny can tell the exact moment Tony took off the black covering the reactor in his chest. The smell of chemicals hit her like a car. “ Holy fig Tony what is that thing that can't be healthy for you, the smell is horrible.” 

“What do you mean I can't smell anything.” 

“ I don't know maybe it has something to do with having enhanced senses but all I smell is chemical coming from you right now, that covering helped keep the smell away, Bubba I'm worried what if this will make you sick” Penny was playing with the Hem of hers shirt Tony does know some of Pennie's nervous habits he felt love because someone was actually worried about him.

“No worries, we'll figure it out but right now we need to change it out. I've been flying too much in my suit.” He grinned. Placing his hands on her to stop fiddling with her shirt. “Besides with two Geniuses like us we can figure it out”. She nodded and they got to work. 

Tony explained to her what she needed to do. Penny realized that she was actually too short to see what she would be doing and there was no step stool. Realizing very soon the young superhero really didn't have too many options at her disposal right now. Option A) straddle Tony's lap. Option B) hang upside down from the ceiling to do the job. The only problem with option b was the ceiling was a 20-foot tall ceiling. She would need her webs but she forgot her web shooters at the dorm. 

Penny knew that Tony set this up; she also knew that he wasn't doing it to be mean, just something to laugh about, he knows she's been stressed about the rumors. He's smiling with that smirk knowing that he's gotten away with it. Still there is no way Penny was going to straddle his lap set up or not.

Penny shoots the web up at the ceiling and pulls herself up making sure she has enough web to hang upside down. No one knows that Penny can produce her own organic webs not MJ, not Ned and up until now not Tony if he notices. It's just one more thing she needs to worry about people thinking she's a freak. 

Hanging upside down face to face with Tony she can see a frown. He was probably hoping to be joking about the situation. Penny couldn't help but smile and laugh, “ I am not sitting on your lap ever, let's get to work Bubba”

And that's how Rhondy found them after Penny replaced the Arc Reactor still hanging upside down with her webs.


	9. note from the HairGoddess

Hi readers,

I'm sorry, Its been a long time. I have a writing block. Would you the readers please comment some ideas to were this story should go. I have ideas for Thanksgiving time and Christmas time but I can't get pass homecoming and meeting Mr. Stark(as in Howard). 

Thank you again for reading.

HairGoddess

**Author's Note:**

> so let me know what you think. please let me know if I should add any thing, or if you have any ideas for the story. I would like to hear whats on your mind. Thank you for reading


End file.
